


【哈利波特AU】Merry, Merry Christmas

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】Merry, Merry Christmas

"全圆佑。"

"你愿意去我家过圣诞节吗？"

全圆佑一个人坐在大厅角落的圣诞树旁啜吸橙汁，心里沉痛地想念着"可乐"这种麻瓜饮料噗噗冒出“二氧化碳”的样子。之前他婉拒了十几位女生的共舞邀请，然后垂下眼皮扮出生人勿近模样，因为他实在是懒得继续说话了。

全“壁花”无聊至极，于是眯起眼睛凝视远处的权顺荣。权顺荣正抱着一块蓝莓司康啃得起劲，两腮鼓鼓囊囊活像只圆滚滚的仓鼠。旁边的李知勋正在和崔韩率一脸认真地讨论着最新的麻瓜歌手，听说好像叫什么娜。他现在真恨不得把他们都从权顺荣身边扒开，然后高声质问权顺荣，为什么他们如今的关系变成了这样。

全圆佑其实对此也不是毫无头绪，只不过他不愿承认罢了。

第一次踏上霍格沃茨特快的那天，他选择了一个最偏僻阴冷的车厢，据说还有幽灵藏在行李架上，只因为不想被打扰。他刚掏出书包里的《傲罗神探故事集》正准备集中精神，玻璃门就被哗啦推开了。他恼火地抬起眼睛准备瞪退对方，却对上一张让他无力抗拒的、带着七分纯真三分迷糊的笑脸。

"我能坐这儿吗？"他觉得对方的颧骨高高的，脸肉肉的，很想捏一捏。

"不，我是说，当然可以。"全圆佑的怒火顿时不知道到哪去了，语无伦次地起身扶住车厢门，让权顺荣把他带着五颜六色补丁的的行李箱拖进来。

"你的行李箱可真不错，我的是我姐姐不用了才给我的旧箱子，"权顺荣把箱子推上架子时赞叹着又撇了撇嘴，然后砰地跳下来，"我叫权顺荣。"

“全圆佑。"全圆佑不知道怎么接话，有点无所适从。

权顺荣愣住了。"昌原的那个全家吗？"

"是啊，"全圆佑烦躁地扯了扯长袍，试图盖住左胸上的家族徽章。他不喜欢别人提起这个话题。

"你喝可乐吗？"权顺荣在背包里翻找着，试图岔开话题。“我可喜欢碳酸啦。妈妈不许我喝，我还是偷偷藏了两罐在包里。”

全圆佑自诩读书很多，没有什么能难倒他。但是"可乐"“碳酸”这样的名词他实在是闻所未闻。他不想显得太无知，就装模作样地说，"我的胃不好，我不能喝酒。"

权顺荣噗嗤一声笑了，细长的眼睛闪着光，像是太阳下的小溪一样明亮快活。全圆佑的脸一下子红了，把头别向车窗假装欣赏风景。

"唉，别生气嘛。我就知道你这样的纯血巫师一定没喝过麻瓜的饮料。"权顺荣终于从那个似乎深不见底的包里掏出了两个铁罐，熟练地打开一个推到全圆佑面前。"我妈妈和我姐姐都是巫师，我爸爸不是。你不会因此就不跟我玩儿了吧？"

噢，一个混血巫师。全圆佑想着，我第一次见到混血巫师，他看上去和我也没什么两样嘛。接着他的注意力又被面前噗噗冒着气的饮料吸引了。他其实对麻瓜世界的东西充满好奇，但是他总是板着脸的爸爸妈妈总是厉声叫他不许碰，还说高贵的纯血巫师不能被这些麻瓜的脏东西沾染。他对这套理论嗤之以鼻，可是作为纯血世家的长子，又难免在面对混血巫师和麻瓜出身的巫师时有一点微妙的优越感。

权顺荣见全圆佑半天不出声，开始后悔告诉全圆佑他父亲是麻瓜了。全圆佑突然从自己的回忆里回过神来，意识到自己的沉默可能使对方不快，赶紧抬起头解释。

"不是的，我很想去麻瓜的世界看看，可是我爸爸妈妈不许。嗯……他们甚至不许我吃零食。"

"真的?"权顺荣张大了眼睛，"真可怜。我姐姐说这辆火车上有卖零食的小推车呢，一会儿我们买点巧克力蛙一起吃。"说完就叽叽喳喳地介绍起巧克力蛙卡片来。

全圆佑对自己第一天就交到了新朋友感到心满意足。尽管分院帽把他分到了斯莱特林，却把权顺荣分到了格兰芬多，他也觉得这不是问题。全圆佑对于魁地奇没有热情，对学院杯也兴趣缺缺，总之对一切竞争感到无谓和无聊，所以并不觉得学院的区别会影响他和权顺荣的友情。

可是权顺荣逐渐开始担心了。

他在看见全圆佑的第一眼就觉得全圆佑与众不同。无论是俊朗的五官，修长的身材，还是得体的举止，都让他觉得自惭形秽。即使是大家都穿着一样的黑色长袍，全圆佑的也看上去更合身，布料在阳光下闪着柔和的纹路，胸口还绣着银色的家族纹章。他早就听说过显赫的全家在海边的巨大城堡和花园，据说还有两条威尔士绿龙作为守卫。这一切都是居住在一个小公寓里的他没法想象的。可是他也觉得，全圆佑和他都是很内向的人，被可乐迷住的样子也傻乎乎的，总之他就是产生了想和这个孩子做朋友的愿望。他也清楚，尽管全圆佑话有点少，可是并不对出身怀有偏见，只是过分认生害羞了。

无可否认，全圆佑走到哪里都是人群的焦点。全圆佑有英俊的面孔。全圆佑在别人笨拙地练习一挥一弹时，已经尝试徒手完成飞来咒了。而他没褪去婴儿肥的脸圆乎乎的，对于如何正确读出咒语也缺乏理解。全圆佑总是精准干净地配好魔药并开始读着自己的书坐等下课；全圆佑能把妖精战争的始末倒背如流。而他上了三节魔药课，就烧化了两次坩埚，另一次是爆炸；还在魔法史教授提问他的时候把妖精和地精混同起来，让全班哄堂大笑，连教授都忍俊不禁。

大家开始议论。议论全圆佑的天才和美貌，也议论总是呆在全圆佑身边的权顺荣到底是何居心。有人说他是想巴结全圆佑以蹭到一点好处；有人说全圆佑是想用他这样的丑角作陪衬。尽管全圆佑依旧在魔咒课上耐心地教他如何确定咒语的重音，被他飞溅出来的魔药在雪白的手背上烫出大水泡也毫无怨言，只是因为疼痛而忍不住咬了咬牙，他还是忍不住怀疑，和全圆佑做朋友是不是一个明智的决定。

他们终于在飞行课上大吵一架。

全圆佑有严重的胃病不是秘密，他很早就拿到了圣芒戈医院的证明递交上去。老师批准他上课时不骑扫帚，以免他一坐上去就开始吐。权顺荣学习飞行倒是十分顺利，老师还偷偷跟他说，要推荐他给格兰芬多队的队长崔胜澈，让他一起参加训练。权顺荣把这个秘密告诉全圆佑时，全圆佑只是嗯了一声就没了下文。大部分飞行课上，权顺荣在空钟盘来盘去像只燕子，有时嗖嗖钻过球门假扮游走球，或者是和别的同学追逐嬉戏，再偶尔瞥一眼安静坐在树下的全圆佑，感到十分心满意足。

可是今天情况不太一样。全圆佑被几个人围住了。他慌忙按下扫把头降低高度，注意到那是那个叫吴仁赫的小子的小团伙。吴仁赫浓眉大眼、块头粗大，他家也是纯血，可是权顺荣总觉得他有点不讨人喜欢的暴发户气息。他自诩比全圆佑英俊富有，可是除了他和他的小跟班无人对这观点点头称是，女孩们照样把目光投向全圆佑而无视吴仁赫。吴仁赫妒忌不已可又无计可施，于是他是不是想要逮住机会找全圆佑麻烦。在权顺荣晃神的一刹那，吴仁赫已经由口头挑衅到伸出肥大的手掌揪住了全圆佑绣着银色暗纹的领子。他脑子一片空白，只想着全圆佑的胃坏得很，绝对不能挨打，于是屏住呼吸夹紧了扫帚就冲着那几个混蛋猛冲过去。他们被意想不到的冲击力撞得打了几个滚，还没爬起身就被终于喘过气来的全圆佑下了石化咒。权顺荣正想跟上全圆佑，说他们配合得真好，全圆佑却理了理领子起身就走。权顺荣困惑极了。

"圆佑!"

"什么?"全圆佑的声音冷漠又生硬，像是一块砖石，让权顺荣打了一个寒颤。

"我……你怎么不理我呢?"

"我没有。"全圆佑又转过身要走。

"是因为我打了一个纯血吗？"权顺荣哆嗦起来。

全圆佑回头盯着权顺荣。权顺荣看不清他的眼神。

"你是不是像他们说的一样，因为我是混血巫师就讨厌我，可是表面上保持风度，心里却瞧不起我?"权顺荣的头更低了，颤抖得更厉害了，眼泪也呼啦啦涌进眼眶里。

"你疯了。"全圆佑拿起他被踢到一旁的大部头，头也不回地跑了。

权顺荣颓然地跌坐在地上，听到飞行老师卢瑟福夫人远远传来的惊呼。要被关禁闭了，他想。不过这和失去全圆佑比，又有什么所谓呢。

权顺荣关上训练场仓库的门，揉揉酸痛的手腕。他今晚被罚刷洗鬼飞球，可是它们实在太淘气，就算被拴住了也不肯老老实实被他洗洗干净，还把泡沫搅得到处都是。他低着头在空荡荡黑漆漆的楼道里走着，一抬头已经不知道身处何方。面前是一扇门，他想也没想就推开了。

权顺荣首先被灰尘呛得打了一个大喷嚏。随后时砰地一声，门就他背后自动关上了。他急急忙忙冲过去推了两把，门岿然不动。他绝望地一屁股坐在地上，然后注意到对面的刻着长长一串文字的巨大镜子。

他惊奇地注视着镜子，因为里面不仅有自己，还有全圆佑。他看见全圆佑腋下夹着书，一步步稳稳当当地、带着温柔的微笑向他走过来，拉开椅子坐在他旁边，哗啦啦翻开书给他展示里面的有趣片段。镜子里的自己和全圆佑脸上都笑得露出牙齿，他似乎能听到全圆佑低沉的笑声。他还注意到他们的长袍都是黑色的，看不出里衬是格兰芬多的火红还是斯莱特林的墨绿。

权顺荣着迷地凑到镜子前面久久地发着呆，不知不觉就一抽一抽啜泣起来。

"厄里斯魔镜。"背后有个轻轻的声音说，"你看到的都是你最迫切最真实的愿望。"

权顺荣泪眼朦胧地回过头，借着月光看到一个银亮头发的人坐在他背后的桌子上。他抬起手背抹抹眼睛，认出那是拉文克劳的级长尹净汉。他们都说尹净汉有点媚娃血统，所以他的长发和眼睛才那样迷人。

"对不起。"权顺荣还在抽噎，"我不是故意闯进来的。我迷路了。"

"你大可放心，我不喜欢给人扣分。"尹净汉的声音依然很轻柔，像是月光或者微风。"不过我猜你看到全圆佑了。"

权顺荣惊讶地抬起头。

"别那么吃惊，"尹净汉吃吃地笑了，"我那天恰巧路过，想说你干得好，我也看吴仁赫那小子不顺眼很久了。"

"那又有什么用呢。全圆佑不理我了。"权顺荣的声音又带上点了哭腔。

"为什么不去亲自问问他的想法呢？我猜你知道我和胜澈是好朋友。我们吵过很多架，但是最后都和好了，因为我们相互承诺永远不生闷气。"

权顺荣尝试了三次"亲自问问他的想法"，三次都失败了。

第一次是在长条餐桌边。

他看见全圆佑一个人小口喝着红茶，正鼓起勇气准备拍他的肩膀跟他说对不起，一个瘦高个子高鼻梁大眼睛的巫师就坐了过来。他认出那是叫文俊辉，中国人，似乎最近和全圆佑走得很近。他的韩语不太利索，正掏出单词本准备问全圆佑一个收音怎么发。权顺荣看着全圆佑耐心示范的样子，悲伤地想原来他是对所有人都很好，而不是单独对他权顺荣。既然全圆佑有了新朋友，自己又何必过去讨人嫌呢。

第二次是在魔药课上。

他发现自己的鱼脊骨粉所剩无多，想起上次他曾经和全圆佑一起猫头鹰邮购了一大瓶准备一起使用，可是还没寄到他们就吵架了。他为自己师出有名而得意不已时，就被一浪冲击波拍到了墙上——他身边的崔韩率又一边熬制魔药一边神游，熬糊了魔药炸掉了坩埚。

第三次是在魁地奇赛场旁。

格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，他成功使用朗斯基假动作让对方找球手李灿摔了个大马趴，然后一把捞起金色飞贼改写了比分。他单臂举起那个还在跳动的小球，在一片欢呼声中环绕赛场，惊喜地看到全圆佑在前排露出了一点他熟悉的微笑。可是他刚跳下扫帚准备去找全圆佑，就被崔胜澈一个大力抱了起来。他足足被队友们抛了十几下才落地，晕乎乎地看向观众席时全圆佑已经不见踪影。

此外，他还试图去图书馆全圆佑总去的那个固定座位蹲守他。可是现在那个座位上已经不再有全圆佑的银色名牌了。图书管理员朴女士说这个座位几个星期前就被退订了。权顺荣颓丧地趴在全圆佑总是坐的那块桌子上，把头深深埋进臂弯，好像鸵鸟把头藏进沙子。他很后悔为什么和全圆佑那样说话，他明明知道全圆佑心情不好的时候更希望一个人安静待着，他明明看见全圆佑那天刚刚被死对头欺负过。他悲哀地抬起头，发现窗外开始落雪了。

圣诞节要到了。

权顺荣曾经邀请全圆佑和他回家过圣诞。

权顺荣说，圣诞节时他们的小公寓里小彩灯铺满屋顶，一人多高的壁炉熊熊燃烧，圣诞树下堆满花花绿绿的礼物，火鸡金灿灿地冒着香气，每个人胸口都挂着沾满金粉的小冬青花环。全圆佑少有地流露出羡慕的神采，叹息着说圣诞节他家里通常举办闷透了的宴会，大人们推杯换盏地说一些假话，他和弟弟还要不断给推出去问好。全圆佑十分憧憬那样温暖的有着人味的圣诞节，而他的家长乐见闷罐子全圆佑和同龄人有些友好交往。权顺荣当即仗义地表示，他一回宿舍就写信给父母，让全圆佑去他家过圣诞节假期。他发誓当时全圆佑的眼睛绝对比天文塔上看见的火星还亮。

可是全圆佑再也不会来了。权顺荣悲伤地咔咔啃着司康饼，他明天就要一个人孤零零地回家了，他姐姐一定会嘲笑他在吹牛，因为根本没有伙伴要和他一起回来留宿。

"权顺荣!"

权顺荣惊愕地抬起头，看见全圆佑摇摇晃晃地端着一杯酒拍在他面前，橙色的酒液打湿了暗红的桌布。崔韩率和李知勋张大了嘴巴。

"你怎么还不邀请我去你家过圣诞?"全圆佑的声音更大了。

全圆佑喝多了。权顺荣想。这个绝顶聪明渊博却对饮料没什么概念的家伙大概以为这是橙汁了。权顺荣尴尬地站起来，长出一口气因为四周似乎没什么人注意他们。李知勋和崔韩率也刻意高声讨论起rap的韵脚来。

"我没有……"权顺荣嗫嚅着。

"骗子。"全圆佑直勾勾地盯权顺荣，"骗子。"

全圆佑吐过第三轮，疲倦地接过权顺荣递过来的手帕。

"谢谢你"，全圆佑呛咳着倚靠在门板上，胸口不规律地起伏，"我想我喝醉了。"

"不要紧。"权顺荣垂着头坐在男洗手间的地板上，"你本来就不能喝酒。"

"……"，全圆佑尴尬地站起来，"我猜我刚才很失态。如果冒犯到你了，真的抱歉。"

"你说我是骗子。"权顺荣把头埋进膝盖。

"什么？"全圆佑对于这样严厉的指控感到震惊，似乎这样的字眼根本不属于他的词典。

"你说我是骗子，不邀请你去我家过圣诞节。"权顺荣满眼都是泪水，猛地抬头盯着全圆佑，"你才是真的骗子吧？我分明连你的房间都让爸爸腾出来了。可是你莫名其妙地疏远我。"

"我没有。"全圆佑急匆匆地说，"我觉得我是个不合格的坏朋友。我没法保护你让你免受流言蜚语，还连扫帚都不会骑。可是你还在吴仁赫欺负我的时候宁可关禁闭也不让我挨打。也许我不再缠着你会让你开心。"

"开心？"权顺荣几乎是在咆哮了，全圆佑刚刚吐过，被他突然提高的声量了一跳，趔趄着绊倒了。"我看你根本没拿我当真正的朋友。"权顺荣觉得自己的眼泪像雨水一样哗哗地洗刷着他的面孔。他唰地站起身，决心再也不回头了。

有人扯住了他的长袍下摆。力道很轻，但是足以牵动权顺荣的心了。

"对不起。"全圆佑的声音依旧很虚弱，但是在寂静得只剩下坏水龙头滴水声的洗手间里清晰极了。"我给你写了很多封信，一封比一封长，甚至用光了一卷羊皮纸，可是你一次也不肯回复我。我每天早起去球场想找到你，可是每次训练一结束你就不见了。上次比赛之后我想祝贺你，我以为你高兴的时候会更愿意原谅我，可是你被队友们围住了。我以为你再也不想跟我做朋友了。”

"天啊。"权顺荣颓然地跌坐下来。"我原先的宿舍屋顶漏水漏得像下雨，老师叫我搬走了。你的猫头鹰大概反射弧像你一样长，把所有的信都投到那个旧屋子里了。我每次训练之后都正好在校园另一边上神奇动物保护课，衣服都来不及换就要跑过去。上次比赛我刚想去找你就被扔起来了，我脱身时你却已经走了。"

全圆佑依旧在歪着头咳嗽，但是终于露出一点虚弱的微笑，眼睛像是夏夜的火星。

"所以你决定原谅我了吗？"

权顺荣沉默了一会。

"全圆佑。"权顺荣一字一句地说，"你愿意去我家过圣诞节吗？"


End file.
